Save the Date Miscellaneous Characters
Save the Date Chapter 1 'Officiant' She is the officiant who presides over Samuel and Alison's wedding. Her character model resembles Bree from Home for the Holidays. 'Young Guest' If you decide to make your Maid of Honor speech funny, this guest giggles at Ali's failed marriage in second grade to Jimmy Mathis. When you try to hand her the bouquet after you catch it, she refuses. Her character model resembles Andi Myers from the LoveHacks series. 'Female Guest' She wanted to catch the bouquet but you did. Her character model resembles Yvette from the America's Most Eligible series. 'Bartender' He is the bartender at the lounge you visit with Best Man in the premium scene. His character model resembles Carter from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Edward Westington' Ed is your boss at the Concept Events New York office. Even though you are only an accountant there, he makes you do other work such as arrange the luncheon for the company's new CEO. Justin fires him when you finally stand up for yourself. 'Drew' Drew is one of your coworkers at the Concept Events New York office. He thanks you for the nut free cookies. His character model resembles Ezra Mitchell from the High School Story series. 'Katie' Katie is one of your coworkers at the Concept Events New York office. Her character model resembles Isabel from the LoveHacks series. Chapter 2 'Regular' If you ask Nora and Monica about how they met in this premium scene, a regular theater-goer asks Nora for her autograph and says she has seen all of Nora's shows. 'Allegra' While Your Character and Monica are at the boutique where Lindsay works, the latter gets a call by a woman named Allegra who will be getting married this weekend. She needs a new wedding planner so you tell Lindsay to let her know that you can jump in. In Chapter 3, you learn that her mother doesn't accept her fiance Sid. 'Luna' Luna is Alison's dog. Alison asked Simon to take care of her while she is on her honeymoon. She also appears in Chapter 4. Her character model resembles the dog from the High School Story: Class Act series. 'Bitsy' First mentioned here, she is the one who ran away with Dale. She makes an appearance in Chapter 3 where it is revealed that they are getting married. She also appears in Chapter 4 and in Chapter 5 according to the preview. She resembles Whitney from America's Most Eligible. 'Bulldog' If you join Simon and Luna at the dog park (premium scene), this is one of the dogs playing about. 'Pugsworth' The little pug is about to plop himself down in a puddle of mud when you see him. 'Dog Owner' She starts warning Pugsworth away from playing in the dirt, but alas, Pugsworth starts rolling around in it before she can finish her sentence. 'Frankie' As you explain to Simon when Frankie comes bouncing up to you, the collie belongs to one of the park attendants and is at the dog park most of the time. 'Sid' In the preview for the next chapter, Sid tells you that he wants everything to go perfect today. He is in the band Sid & Sons. His character model resembles Gary Crawford from Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 3 'Janet' Allegra's mother won't attend her daughter's wedding after a falling out with the groom. You can, however, change Janet's mind if you visit her with Allegra and Sid in a premium scene. Her character model resembles Adelaide from The Royal Romance series. 'Guest' She is a guest at Allegra's and Sid's wedding. She resembles Fatima. Chapter 4 Officiant The officiant was intended to perform your wedding before Bitsy convinced Dale to leave you at the altar. His character model resembles Charles Shepard from Home for the Holidays. 'Wedding Guest' When Dale is unhelpful during Bitsy's interruption, you imagine how it could have gone and this wedding guest boos Bitsy and tells her to get out. His character model resembles the clubgoer on America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Customer He demands to be seated even though he doesn't have a reservation. You can make him leave by telling him his Porsche is about to get towed. His character model resembles John from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Rick Bauman from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1. Hostess She thanks you for taking care of the angry rich customer and tells you that you can book a smaller room for up to 20 people for the bridal shower. She resembles Jane. Jenny Jenny is one of Nora's co-stars. She tells you about Nora's favorite food (cheese pizza) and, if you ask what Nora hates, that she is sure Nora despises centipedes. She also says Nora has a fear of spiders. She appears in Chapter 5. Chapter 5 Carrie She comes to the shower to deliver her gift, but Nora convinces her to stay even though she knows her son, Lucas, can be a handful. Her character model resembles Bridget Zhou. Lucas On top of being in charge of the bridal shower, now you need to babysit Lucas and make sure he doesn't cause trouble. However, this turns out to be a futile effort as Lucas becomes entranced by Bitsy's gown and interrupts her wedding to Dale. His character model resembles Jiro and Jack, and he shares the same forename as Lucas Thomas from the It Lives series. Guest He is another guest at Nora's bridal shower. His character model resembles Simon Zilberg. Chapter 6 Arnold Lindsay recommends you to be their wedding planner. They were high school sweethearts in the 1940s, where Arnold made the first move, but lost touch after graduating. Arnold was married once before but his first wife passed away years ago. They would like their wedding to have a 1940s theme and to be set in their old high school. In Chapter 7, you can make their wedding more special if you help them find their time capsule (which also unlocks a photo for Save the Date Wall of Happily Ever Afters). If you find the time capsule, it holds a locket inside. Arnold saved enough money from working at Coney Island to buy it for Edith. He puts it on her neck during the ceremony. Arnold's character model resembles an older, clean-shaven Niles Edison as well as a clean-shaven Viscount Westonly. He shares the same first name as Arnold Northmun. 'Edith' Edith was too busy having adventures to settle down. Her relatives are all nieces and nephews, and grand-nieces and grand-nephews. Edith reconnected with Arnold through social media, and they began dating. Edith's character model resembles an older bespectacled Queen Charlotte. Chapter 7 Dan Dan is part of either Arnold's or Edith's family. He resembles Wes Porter and shares the same first name as Dan Pierce. David David is Edith's great-nephew. If you decide to search for the time capsule, he accompanies you on the trek. He resembles Clint and shares the same first name as David Reyes. Hayley Hayley is Arnold's granddaughter. She resembles Brooklynne Shao-Oakley and shares the same first name as Hayley Rose and Hayley. 'Craig' If you decide to search for the time capsule, David tells you that Craig should know where it is because he's the janitor that knows everything. Craig makes you answer a riddle and directs you to the hidden location of said capsule. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun and shares the same first name as Craig Hsiao and Craig. Beverly She is one of the wedding guests and tells you that she has been friends with Edith for a long time. She is also a potential dance partner for Your Character. She resembles Elena Vo from the Bloodbound series. Mara At WedCon, it is your task to do some networking by impressing some vendors. She is the first one. She bakes wedding cakes. Her character model resembles the R.A. from The Elementalists, Book 1 and June from Wishful Thinking, and shares the same first name as Mara. Carmen The second vendor to impress is Carmen from the Rules of Engagement series. Like in that series, she remains a wedding planner and full of energy. For more information on Carmen, click here. Hank Hank is the third and last vendor to impress. He sells wedding rings that are handcrafted and unique. He resembles the rude gamer from The Senior and shares the same first name as Hank Hatora. Ana De Luca Ana De Luca also makes a cameo appearance. She is Lyndsay's idol. You can encourage her to talk to Ana in a premium scene. Lindsay mentions her work for Your Character (The Royal Romance)'s wedding. For more information on Ana, click here. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Save the Date' Characters Category:Groups